


Beloved Secret

by Spoiler1001



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Apparent Death, Blood, Curses, Fire, Gen, Grief, Hope, Loss, Percy is a good father, Smart Percy, curses where if someone goes toward their family or home they will slowly die, eye gore, percy had a tiefling child, percy having to live with guns being turned on his children, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Percy may be in charge but the people may have issues with his family.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Ash was covering everywhere, settling in every possible place, even in the lungs. Blood coated the walls and floor, too much of it. Percival felt panic rise in his throat. He was so close, he couldn’t be too late, not this time. Percy opened the door to a room he couldn’t before. The room was too full of good memories of someone he lost. He gently opened the door, seeing a form of a young woman, horns curled backwards and a tail wrapped around her for comfort and a laughable amount of protection. Percival placed a hand on the top of her head and brushed the hair out of her face. 

“Vex, I found her.” Percival yelled as the woman leaned into the touch and passed out, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. 

* * *

Percival did not plan on having five children, but it kind of just happened. The eldest daughter was a pleasant surprise, as was the son after. Their third child was really shocking, as she was born with the beginning of horns, and blood red skin, the hair purple. The eye shape and nose was that her mother, but the attitude was that of her father. Percival knew that at least one of his bloodline would have been a tiefling; it was bound to happen after his deal. So he learned infernal. He picked up quickly when she would mouth off to other lords. He let her build in his workshop, fix things for villagers. Following the second daughter was twins. Percival was honestly expecting one child, but welcomed the two into his heart as easily as breathing. He loved all of his children, supporting them with their interest, whatever that may be. 

He also realized very quickly that his middle child had a target on her back that he couldn’t always protect her from. The realization came at a terrible price. 

The twins had just been born, leaving Percy to watch his son and Tiefling daughter, the eldest was inside focusing on her studies, but the children were playing in the forests nearby. Percy could hear them, their laughter, then his stomach sank as he heard the crunching of sticks and leaves, too close to the children. Percy shot up from where he was sitting as his son ran from the wood, a bit scratched and had tears in his eyes. 

“Papa, there’s someone there, they have Sophia!” The boy cried out as a bang and a defining scream could be heard. 

“Vax, go inside, get your mother.” Percival yelled, checking to see if he was injured before going into the forest. Minutes of quick searching before he saw a place where trees were bent from the force of something. His daughter was curled into a ball with her hand on her face, covering her eye, blood dripping down her face. two men had poor copies of his gun design. He felt anger burn through his entire form. 

The men themselves were bent over in pain, probably from the initial scream attack, a self defense reflex. Sophia, his daughter, tilted her head towards his footsteps, but she didn’t stop watching the captors. Percival felt the smoke around him form, his self control cracking. He couldn’t get his voice to work but it didn’t need to. The men turned to face Percy, the fog and shadow hiding his features. Smoke hid the girl from their view. Percy watched as she backed away from the gunman, backing right into a splintered tree, making her yelp, her voice crackling. 

Percy doesn’t really know what he did. All he knows is that he walked away, holding his daughter to his chest, her entire form shaking from fear and shock.

The men lay bloody and dying on the forest floor.

The elder two became really protective of Sophia after the attack. She needed a glass eye after it, and the one she obtained was clear with white bubbles filling it out. She didn’t speak much after that. Years passed as anti Tiefling attacks became less physical and more yelling insults.

* * *

Vesper and Vax went off to the university, leaving Sophia to help with the twins. They looked human, with but had natural affinities for magic, so every so often things were either in ice or on fire but not burning. Sophia was a confident young woman with a big smile and an engineer’s mind. Percival would go out to the place where the trees were now flattened and the skeletons were buried by plants and time. If he hadn’t made the designs, then she wouldn’t have-

“Are you still thinking about that?” A young female voice rasped from behind him. He turned to see Sophia standing there, taller than him now, her hair tied back and an old cloak wrapped around her. 

“I designed the guns that they used to shoot you.” He answered. She just shrugged. 

“Say you didn’t, and they came after me with knives or crossbows; would you blame the creator of those?” Sophia huffed. “Or yourself because you weren’t watching as close as you would have liked.”

“You’re too smart.” He clenched his jaw. 

“I’m your daughter.” She laughed. “I’m smart and my name is a bit long.”

“This place should have been safe for you, but those bastards-”

“Are dead now, and I’m not.” She grabbed Percy’s arm. Snow began to fall around them. “Let’s Go, Ma said that if we let another dinner get cold she would freeze it solid.” 

“She is very proud of everything she makes.” Percival mused. 

* * *

Sophia watched as her family home had smoke escaped from every window. Humans dragged Sofia, with guns and spears towards away from the house. Vex’ahlia screamed for Sophia, Percy going back in to look for her. Their voices were muffled for Sofia, which is weird because they should have been clear. 

“It appears that people have an issue with a tiefling in the family of the De Rolos. I really couldn’t care one way or another.” An elderly woman cupped under her chin and forced her to maintain eye contact. “but they paid me and I really can’t say no to that.” Magic flashed as Sophia felt nothing but pain.

* * *

Sofia stood at the edge of Whitestone, a funeral going on, it was raining, the cold making it freeze upon contact. she wore a black scarf around her mouth and her cheeks were starting to be sunken in. She was shivering, leaning on a walking stick as the family began to leave, Percival and Vex stayed for a while longer, the shake in Percival’s hand evident even from this distance. Eventually they left, an empty box buried. 

Sophia walked up to the grave, blood dripping out of her mouth, covered by the scarf. The name on the headstone was engraved lovingly:

Sophia Elizabeth Cassandra Reilly Elijah Teagan de Rolo

Loved and Remembered. 

Sophia ran her hand over the engraving. Pain flared up uncontrollably as she coughed and struggled to maintain her balance. 

"Well that's all fine and good but you know staying here will eventually kill you." The old woman raised an eyebrow. 

“I won’t stay here. I’ll go from town to town, keeping myself a secret. But they’ll find out, and even if I avoid everyone in my family, this curse will be broken.” She stood up then took a swing at the elderly woman with her stick, passing right through it. 

“Dammit.” She snapped, the force almost knocking her off of her feet.

“Maybe or maybe your need to be with your family will be your undoing.” The image of the woman vanished. 

Sophia grunted in anger, limping away. 

Embedded into the tombstone, poking out of the engraving, was a jade earring polished lovingly.

On the way back to the De Rolo house, now under construction, Percival gritted his teeth and rubbed a matching jade piercing, shining brightly in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival knew five living children was a lot for a lord and Baroness, and he loved every one of them. Vesper was a firecracker, excitable and hot headed, interested in maths and sciences. Vax was just like his namesake, protective and understanding. Sophia was sharp witted and clever; far too clever for her own good. He was so proud of that, and ten years after that, the twins were born. Percival was almost not prepared for that, but the two were little trouble makers. Percival 4, and Johanna were little joys to behold. He held every child after they were born and with every birth he loved them with everything he had. Once his eldest two left for better schooling, the twins being six years old at the time, he was taking more time to focus on his family, but it almost felt too late.

He remembered his panic when Sophia was shot, the gun used was too weak to shoot something of the caliber he once did, only shooting small pellets, enough to completely destroy her eye. He should have known that the threat of his name alone was not enough to protect her. He should have seen the threat before it got there, and how he lost control, she shouldn’t have seen that. 

He remembers the night he lost one of his children. The twins were 13, and had a semblance of control with their magic, it mostly being illusions with the looks of fire and ice. 

* * *

The fire that took the lobby of his home the night- that night was hot, but not as hot as his forge was, but hot enough to create smoke. The smoke was what woke them up in the first place, the choking pressure as his lungs tried to get air. Percival and Vex split up to wake up the children. The twins had different rooms so they had to grab them separately, and they met outside. There were only four people outside. Percival looked around for a second and realised who was missing. 

“Dammit. I’ll find her.” Percy yelled and jumped back into the house, smoke filling everywhere. He ran, the heat burning his feet. Logically he knew that screaming would be detrimental to helping him but he didn’t care. He could picture his siblings dying in the castle, Cassandra almost dying…

Percy remembered himself and ran to Sofia’s room. The door was open, but she was gone. Percy cursed and looked around for a few minutes, the smoke overwhelming him. With a heavy heart he left empty handed, meeting Vex back outside.

“Where is she? Is Sophia-” Vex asked as she looked around. Percy just grabbed her wrists, gently, and shook his head. 

“I didn’t see her. I couldn’t-” Percy felt tears build up in his eyes. 

“Maybe, hopefully she isn’t here. Lets not grieve just yet.” Vex went to comfort the twins.

The fire put itself out, the smoke smothering the flames. Percival walked back in when it was safe to enter, Percival looked throughout the house, looking for proof to see if Sophia was there. There was. Percival could see her bed was messed, sheets pulled onto the floor and a bit of blood on the walls. Percy gently placed his hand over it, it was drying, fresh. It made his stomach drop and twisted. “Vex!” he looked out to the hallway and saw the mirror had shattered, could have been from the heat, or…

Percy noticed a blood trail, a couple drops every 2 or so feet, must have been a head wound, and ran as he followed the trail to the area behind the whole house. Vex’ahlia was right behind him, seeing the same sight. There was a dead circle, where grass and flowers were crushed and bled on, uprooted and smashed. There was a fight, as well as a lot of blood, whoever would lose that much would be weak, hurt. There were burn marks everywhere, perfectly outlining a shape, with two hands grabbing the wrists, putting the blood where the mouth is. Even just standing there drained him, made his vision blur. Vex gasped and grabbed her husband. it looked like she was vaporized, gone without a trace. Percy’s body shook as he didn’t want to believe it but-

“I’ll get Pike.” Vex whispered into Percy’s ear and lead him back into the house. A carriage rolled up to the house, Cassandra De Rollo driving it. 

  
  


* * *

Sophia woke up to the feeling of smoke strangling her. She was alerted by a hand that grabbed her by her throat dragging her up and out of bed. She tried to scream, but something wacked her in the head, making her dizzy, but giving her the strength to get herself out of the hold, blindly running into a mirror, the broken glass cutting her cheek, stunning her as two men dragged her out through the back door, her hooves kicking angrily. The smoke made her eyes water. Her heart was pounding in her head.

“We won’t have a devil walking around acting all better than us.” One of the men hissed as she was dragged outside. 

* * *

Cassandra opened the door of the carriage as Pike walked out, staying in the castle to stay by the temple. She had wide eyes as she shuddered just being close to the circle. 

“Did everyone get out?” Pike asked. 

“No, Sophia is missing. We think-” Vex answered.

“The circle? Yes, that looks like someone was killed, but I can search for her.” Pike nodded, panic rising into her heart. 

Pike took a deep breath and relaxed, focusing her mind on the soul of Sophia, which she could not find anywhere within her range, or even on this plane of existence. Pike took a deep breath and returned to present time.

“Can you-” Percy looked up. 

“No. She’s not here. She’s gone.” Pike felt tears build. 

Percy shook his head, wiping tears away. "Gone as in-" He couldn't finish the thought as Pike could only nod. 

Vex sat down, Percy beside her. 

"I-she- this wasn't an accident." Percy spoke, his voice hard, but even. "This was an attack on my family and My child is dead now. This is my fault, my deal caused her to have a target on her back." 

Vex shook her head. "The only people to blame are the ones that took her from us." 

Cassandra nodded. "I'll move you guys back into the castle for tonight."

Percy nodded, anger and sadness consumed him.

“Tomorrow, we’ll organize a search party to see who knows anything.” Cassandra promised. 

“That would be best.” Vex said, wiping her tears to start to gather the twins.

* * *

Sofia blinked awake after the flash of pain, noticed that the elderly woman had transported her to a hut with no doors or windows. 

“I cannot sever your familiar ties emotionally,” The elder pulled out a broken knife, the pieces jaggad and rusty, Sophia, who was now still dazed from the flash of pain. The elder took advantage of this and shoved the rusted blade right where Sophia’s heart would be, if the blade didn’t stab into her soul, causing a pain that dug deep into her very being.

“I can however make it so they will think you dead, and everything that once brought you comfort will be your downfall.” the elder promised.

* * *

Sophia, now Secret, was riding a horse away from Whitestone. The mountain was cold, but snow would not fall just yet. Her hair was blowing as she rode away at full speed. A full month had passed since the funeral and the wound felt like a burning pile of coal in her chest. The mark on her cheek had scarred and reopened in the wind as she passed through the final gate, pushing into wildlands.

Secret felt her vision blur for a split second, managing to stay on the horse out of complete luck. 

A bit of blood fell into her face cover , and she rode on. 

Over top, by the gate, Vex'ahlia stood watch, a raven beside her, looking over who entered and exited.

* * *

Percival the third sat in the hall right across from the room of the child he now lost. It wasn't even 24 hours after Pike confirmed his worst fears. He almost wanted to dig out his guns and hunt down every one behind this, but that wouldn't help. He should have had something to protect all of his children. She should have been saved. 

"You're torturing yourself." Vex whispered, walking over to Percy, who couldn't be bothered from getting rid of the tear tracts.

"I could have done more." 

Vex sighed, running her fingers through Percy's pale hair. 

"But you can do more now. Like sleep. I'll be here with you." Vex sat down next to him, interlocking her fingers with his.

The two sat in silence as they mourned the one lost to them.

* * *

The elder watched as the family mourned Sofia. She frowned as she thought about how the girl might believe that the De Rolos could save her, and the old woman sat back for a moment and realised they could. 

She sat back for a moment, and just for fun, added a timer to the curse: whenever Sophia looks upon loved ones, she will suffer a wound that can never heal, no matter what the potion and the injury will be permanent. No anti curse spell for this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy held the limp form of So- Secret. She was cold and bruised, the blood staining his suit. 

"Hey, look at me, ok?" He cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to give him room to check her pulse. It was uneven and faint. "Stay with me." 

He gently picked her up and grunted at the lack of weight, bracing for more than she was. He could almost feel her bones. Her breaths were coming in wheezes. Her hair was tangled, soaked with blood. Percy could only carry her and get her out of the room to someone to help them.

Percy could listen to her breaths, the confirmation that she was still alive, however small the proof it would be. Her tail, usually moving side, and full of energy, was motionless, dragging along the ground. Her head was placed under his chin. 

“Vex. VEX.” Percy screamed. “We need a healer!”

The blood made the entire walkway slick, making it harder to walk in the hallway. Percy’s feet kept giving out under him. It took half of his focus to keep his feet under him. He lost his footing. sliding into the wall with a loud bang. he curled around her as a deep sigh left Secret, followed by deafening silence. Percival froze and ran his thumb under her jaw, feeling no pulse. 

"No. Nononono. Vex!" Percy yelled as he tried to shake her into consciousness. There was no response. she was already cold when he found her, now she was just- Percival placed a kiss on her forehead and took a deep breath, letting it go with a shuddering exhale.

Vex’ahlia caught up to them and knelt down in front of them. “Is she-”

“She’s dead.” 

* * *

She was surprised how many would give her shelter despite her having to keep her identity hidden. A bookshop owner had taken pity on her and allowed her to sleep in a back area, along with full use of parchment and a desk. 

Secret stared at the parchment on the desk in front of her. She had no idea where to even start. She tapped the quill against the parchment before taking a deep breath and writing the first word, leading to a whole lot of pain consuming her. She gasped and threw herself away, slamming into a wall. The owner, a woman, hair graying. 

"Are you alright? What-" The woman ran in and saw her slumped against the wall gagging like she was poisoned. 

Secret felt a cold, bitter fluid go down her throat as a potion was force fed to her. A second passed in cold numbness, and she took a deep breath. 

The pain returned tenfold, making Secret freeze, a scream stuck in her throat.

The woman let the pain subside.

“You’re cursed.” The woman spoke softly.

“How would you be able to tell?”

“I saw the same look you father had when he killed the family that overtook this town all those years ago.” The woman wiped the blood off of Secrets mouth. “You have his eyes and kindness."

Secret smiled at the thought, then hissing at the pain in her chest.

“It may be best to tell him.” the woman whispered. 

“It’ll make him drop everything and come here. I tried to write to him and this happened. It’ll be his nightmare.” She coughed and straightened up. “I had a funeral. Let that be it.”

The Bookstore owner nodded and backed away.

“If your father asks me, I will tell him.” 

“I would expect nothing less.”

* * *

Secret found herself in a tavern after the whole potion fiasco. The weight in her chest was dulled for the moment, not quite slicing into her. The quiet gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. Her family might know she’s not dead. She saw the earring in the tombstone. she didn’t know what it connected to. She didn’t know if this could be taken care of. This curse, well, it was a pain. She didn’t stop the bloody coughs, but she could have a semblance of breath. 

“You look good for a dead woman.” A voice rang out. Secret looked up and saw the elderly woman, looking a bit more vibrant than before. She didn’t look younger, but way more lively. 

“I have good genetics.” She didn’t look up. 

“Yes, and I wonder how your father will react when he realizes every instinct to find you will kill you painfully.” The woman sat down in front of her.

“You look good.” She finally whispered, “I don’t suppose I’m your new battery.” 

The woman laughed. “That would be a cheap trick. I just love seeing the moment where you realise it’s hopeless.”

Secret opened her mouth and pain flared up, and blood bubbled up from her throat. 

“Well, it has been good talking to you dear. I wish you luck in your journey.” The woman said as she parted.

Secret wiped her mouth and sat back in her chair. She hoped that there was a non lethal ending to this. 

* * *

Percival cursed loudly at the spell to summon the spirit of Sophia failing. Very few things leave absolutely no trace and death was not among that list. He took a deep breath, fighting every urge to go and hunt down everyone involved in this attack. She couldn't just be completely gone like this. There was the voice in the graveyard, but Sophia wouldn't be the first ghost in the area. Maybe it was him. He could have saved her. Maybe he wasn't- 

"You're doing it again." Vex wrapped her arms around him.

"I do many things a lot of times." 

"You're too much in your own head." 

"Always." Percy huffed. 

"Let's just get some rest," Vex tried to pull him away from the room. 

"It's just...23 years and she's just gone. I was older than her when I met you. How can she just be erased like this?” Percival frowned. 

“I agree that we’re missing something, but we need to sleep and maybe with a fresh start we can think about this.” Vex gently pulled her husband away from the room. “Driving yourself mad won’t help matters.” 

Percy conceded and let himself be pulled out of room, his mind going haywire with things that didn’t add up. 

* * *

Secret found herself staying in the shadows of a port town far from Whitestone. The beach was pleasant at night, with stars shining brightly. She didn’t need to hide at night and just stared at the mountains peaking over the horizon. The weight in her chest burned as she coughed so hard, blood speckled on the path underneath her. She wobbled on her feet.

She swore and tried to get her footing, but still managed not to fall. She was shaking. 

“I’m away from them- I-I-” She gasped and struggled to stay on her feet

“Well it seems no one in the family understands that some things should be left alone." The elderly woman smiled as Secret's knees collapsed. "But…" the woman looked Secret in her eyes. "There's the broken look I love. How does it feel knowing that you father, trying his absolute hardest to find you will break your soul.” She cupped Secret’s face. “How about we just let him see you and not know what is causing you to fade.” 

Secret gasped as the elder whispered and...something happened.

The other woman chuckled. 

“May it be a painless reunion.” 

The woman dissolved into mist.

* * *

Percival was sleeping almost peacefully. He could still feel something wrong with the whole thing but exhaustion always wins. He had dreams that were filled with haunting images. 

He could see Sophia trying to hold herself together covered with blood, several voices just whispering 'secret' softly at first before getting louder and louder, becoming deafening. He could see the incident in the woods, only it was different, the wind picking up and screaming out 'Secret'. 

A hard knock on the door woke Percy and Vex up. Percy was covered in sweat, but was fine. 

"My lord. We have a visitor. It's about Sophia's murder." A guard yelled. 

"What does she know?" Vex asked. 

"I can tell you what happened." The bookstore owner spoke up through the door. 

Percy felt smoke build up around him. He opened the door. 

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Secret felt magic try to reach her again. It was not pulling at her but almost like a comforting whisper. She felt the words fill her mind: 

Sophia, we know. We are going to end this; just stay there. We'll reverse this curse, then you can come home. Just hold on.

It made her nose bleed, the pain so intense it turned numbing. She was shaking, sitting back against the wall of an alley. She sighed. Responding to the message made her head spin. Her voice was a whisper as she replied:

I understand.

She stood up, only to lose her footing. The world spun. She cursed. She felt weak, like whatever was doing this was finally finishing it. She sighed. It took a moment for her to make her choice.

  
  


Percy jumped at the reply. Tears filled in his eyes. “Vex. I heard her. She’s alive and responded.” He pulled her into a hug, picking her up the ground. “We can fix this.”

Vex’ahlia kissed him, wiping the tears off of his face. “Then let’s.”

* * *

Secret watched as the De Rolos traveled out of the castle. It was still cold, snow falling. it helped ease the pain, but slowed her travel, enough to get noticed.

“Stop.” A guard yelled and Sophia turned to face him. The guard paled and froze. 

“Lady Sophia! I-” The guard ran to her as her legs gave out. He caught her. “Are you alright?!”

“I’m gonna have to say no, I’m not.” She laughed, her voice cracking. “I just need-” she hissed in pain. “Can you get me to my room?” 

The guard gently grabbed her arm and helped her into the house and up stairs, blood dripping on the floor behind them. The familiar door was open. 

"Thank you. Leave me, please. Notify my parents." She rasped, hobbling through the door, slamming it behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Percival held his daughter in his arms, getting blood everywhere. His hands were shaking. He let out a sob as he cradled her head. Vex'ahlia had sat down next to them. She took a deep breath and took the body from him. 

"I'll see what Pike can do." She whispered. 

"I'll pull myself together." He stood up and gently bumped foreheads with Vex. "I can't lose...not like this. Too much de rolo blood spilled." 

"This castle has too many ghosts." Vex'ahlia agreed. She stepped away and began the walk towards the temple that Pike worked.

He walked away, cold and numb, but hopeful that it could be fixed. Smoke built around him. He took a breath. No. That was the opposite of collecting himself. He took another breath and made his way to his closet and grabbed the nearest shirt. He didn't care to put a lot of effort into it, and just threw the shirt on, getting rid of the bloody mess.

The twins stayed in their rooms, standing in the doorway with their eyes wide. Percy felt numbed, his mind flashing back to when his own siblings perished. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut where he hoped his parents were the first to go so that they wouldn't feel the grief of-

"Percy. Let's do this. We can save her." Vex grabbed onto Percy's arm.

Percy only nodded and stood there, his mind going very fast. Pike stood over the tiefling, grief on her face. There was quiet whispering words of apologies and magic flashed hot. Pike, Vex, and Percival were watching the body take a deep breath, and immediately began hacking up blood. Vex and Percy immediately went to run to her side, only to be stopped by Pike.

More words were whispered and a clang of two metal slabs hit the ground, dropping from an invisible wound. Her breathing evened. 

"I think I need to sleep a while." She chuckled and sighed, standing up on wobbly legs. Percy and Vex were able to safely hold her steady. 

"We can do that." Vex promised and Percy placed a kiss on Sofia's forehead. 

They didn't put Sophia in her old room, given all the blood stains. She slept in a guest room, just recovering. There were people keeping watch over her. 

Peace seemed to settle into the house but this would be alot them to handle for a while. 

"It's over." Percy whispered and sighed. 

Vex hugged Percy hummed. "We have her back. It's going to be ok." 

Percy was inclined to agree.

  
  



	5. Bonus epilogue

Percival loved each of his children. He took all of their interests seriously. He knew that they were all special. All of them had gifts. He cried when each of them was born. 

When Sophia was born he was just as happy. When her tail wrapped around his pinky, he was smiling wide. She had curious eyes, wanting to hold everything and purring when she watched people build things. 

Tary was her favorite babysitter. 

Sophia spoke infernal since she was a toddler. Percival picked up on it and decided to learn it. 

This led to wonderful moments where there would be a string of words In Infernal followed by a casual response commenting "it's just orange juice" or "I agree but he's a diplomat so we can't say anything".

Then the twins are born. And things changed.

Sophia lost an eye because he failed in protecting his children. Apparently the people in Whitestone saw her as someone like the Briarwoods. 

That's….Bullshit. New laws and higher security were implemented but Percy saw that tieflings born in town were not as hated as his daughter. 

Sophia was quiet after that. She did speak politely but only when spoken to. Percy wept at the thought of his child being hurt on his own property. 

Sophia wanted her prosthetic eye to be obviously not an eye. She liked the look. Percy couldn't argue with her about that. 

Then the fire. Percy knew that tieflings didn't burn, but he lost his third youngest in a house fire. She had vanished off the face of the earth. 

There was a funeral and then Sophia came back. As soon as that woman, the one that told them that their daughter was alive and what happened, Vex and Percy's priorities shifted. 

Then she came home. Then she died. Pike fixed things, stopped the curse, but every time Percy closed his eyes he could see her in his arms, still and cooling. 

* * *

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts as Vex put down a cup of tea. 

"It's my turn to watch her." Her voice was soft and she grabbed his arm. "Get some sleep." Percy nodded. "I'll message Vesper and Vax. Let them know." 

Vex'ahlia nodded and took the chair Percival was sitting in, leaning over Sophia and brushing the hair out of her face. There was a small sigh released at the contact, but Sophia was deep asleep still. Coming back from death was nasty business. All Vex could do was count her daughter's breaths. It was hard to believe that all of this had happened in four months. Buried in the dark violet that was her hair, Vex found patches of white. Oh, dear. 

"Both you and your father have grown up too fast." Vex mused. There was no reply from the sleeping tiefling.

Vex frowned at the sight of her daughter's face, with how sunken in her cheeks were and how sharp her features were. She needed food and fluids given how pale she was. Vex could count the veins on her face. 

Vex turned to look out the window. A raven was sitting just outside, looking into the room. Vex clenched her jaw. The ravens already took her brother. She wasn't going to let them take back her daughter. 

A small slapping sound startled Vex. She looked around to see Sophia's tail twitching in deep sleep. 

"Trinket!" Vex called out. 

The bear huffed and pushed his nose against Sophia's cheek. Still not even a stir from the tiefling.

* * *

Vex was drinking tea when Vesper and Vax knocked on the doorway. They looked so much like their father, only the ears showing their elven heritage. 

"How is she?" Vesper asked. 

Trinket pressed his nose against Sophia's cheek. 

"Cold! Cold!" Sophia flinched, leaning away from the bear. "Trinket!" 

"She's awake." Vex stood up. She placed a hand onto Sophia's forehead. It was hot, boiling. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I was vivisected." Sophia grumbled. 

"Don't let papa hear that." Vesper chuckled and sat down next to Sophia.

"But that's a fair description." Vex pulled Sophia into a hug. "Welcome home." 

Sophia just nodded. 

"What happened after the fire?" Sophia asked. 

"...we looked for your body. For anything." Vax looked away. 

Silence took over. "I'll let your father know you're awake."

A moment passed before she let Sophia go. Her eyes were wet. 

Another moment passed. Then she left the room. 

"You look like shit." Vex said after a moment. 

"I feel worse, so it all evens out." Sophia shrugged, causing her chest to tighten. Sophia gasped and clutched at her chest. 

"I'm ok. I'm ok." She whispered as the other two rested their hands on Sophia's shoulders. "It's sore, but I'm ok." 

Trinket nuzzled Sophia's side. 

"They're never going to let you go anywhere now." Vesper laid back on the bed.

"I don't think I want to leave after this, not quite yet anyway." Sophia took a deep breath. 

"Speaking of- where did you go?" Vex sat down next to the bear. 

"I was on the outskirts of Whitestone and the next port over." Sophia whispered. 

Two distinct footsteps made their way towards the room. Sophia looked up and saw white hair.

"I'm so sorry." Percy whispered. 

Sophia just hugged him back. "You didn't do this." 

"I might have well." Percy disagreed. 

"But you didn't. I'm here." Sophia sighed. 

"You're burning up." Percival mused. "It's good to have you back but you need sleep. C'mon, you two, let her sleep." Percy pulled them out of the room. Vex turned to look at Sophia. 

"How bad is the pain?" Vex tied Sophia's hair back. 

"Chest is tight. Hurts when I breathe." 

"Like when you-" Vex's voice cracked. 

"No. It feels like overworked muscles." Sophia shook her head. Vex handed her a cup of a brown liquid. Broth. 

She took a sip. It felt comforting. Her stomach could handle that. Purrs rose from her chest. 

"You remind me of my brother." Vex sat next to Sophia.

"In a good way?" 

Vex laughed. "In the best ways. Be careful though. I remember when my brother died. It felt like a knife in my heart." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. Just stay alive." 

"It's all I can do." Sophia nodded. 


End file.
